charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Maxwell
Robert Maxwelll is a spirit cursed by the witch, Emily DuChancey, who bound him to Maxwell Manor in order to keep him safe. Robert is only featured in the novel, High Spirits. He was not the usual kind of spirit because he didn't actually die, but was transformed by a spell. History Early life Robert Maxwell was a rising star in Hollywood. He was loved and adored by everyone, and he loved his life. It never occurred to him it could all end until he found out from Doc Phillips that he was suffering from a fatal disease. The receptionist, Emily DuChancey, loved him, and visited him at his house where she sang him an enchanted telegram. The spell instantly turned Maxwell into a spiritual manifestation of himself who haunted his own house. Throughout the next eighty years, new inhabitants had come and met the "ghost", but no one was ever harmed by his hauntings due to his generosity. A True Fight In 2006, Robert encountered the Charmed Ones while they were staying in the manor as guests for the new owner, Kevin Peterson. Robert realized that Kevin was in love with a girl, who was in a relationship with the wrong man, and had Paige play matchmaker for the two. Robert made a grand entry as pirate performer at the party and performed a fencing scene with Paige. The following night, Cassie fell into a pool and Maxwell rescued her, only to be possessed moments later and nearly hurt the guests. Frightened and shaken, Robert hid himself in his secret chamber while a demon kidnapped Kevin and the guests, and assumed control of the house. The Halliwell sisters found Maxwell and convinced him to help them find the kidnapped innocents. The demon, X'ahroth, seemingly destroyed Maxwell with augmented power, but Maxwell survived the attack and found himself freed from the house's bounds. Instead of fleeing for his life, Maxwell went to Emily and had her help the sisters. Maxwell took on the guise of X'ahroth's vanquished brother to distract him while Emily provided the Charmed Ones with power from the mansion to boost the Power of Three. After the demon was vanquished, Maxwell realized he didn't want the spell on him to be lifted and started an eternal relationship with Emily. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Corporealization:' The ability to make one's intangible form corporeal and visible to others. *'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create illusions. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the thoughts of others and communicate mentally. *'Teleportation:' The ability to move oneself and others from one place to another without physical effort. *'Empathic Projection:' The ability to project one's feelings on others. Maxwell could make anyone he wishes feel the mood that he feels. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings. ;Other Powers *'Manifestation:' The ability to exist in spirit form. *'Intangibility:' The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Appearances Robert Maxwell has appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Spirits Category:Novel Mortals